To Become a Better Man!
by slappywhite
Summary: To become a better man, David Hodges must first deal with his past, but will it jeopardize his relationship with Wendy in the process? The pairing? Obviously WEDGES!
1. Chapter 1

The clock was nearing three in the afternoon when Wendy glanced over to gather up the information it had to offer. It was tough working the graveyard shift in the second most busiest Crime Labs in the country, but being able to take on the challenges night after night with someone in your corner, on your side, made it that much easier to tolerate. She gently rested her head back down on the peaceful and sleeping trace techs chest, resulting in a slight movement from him, sub-consciously pulling her body closer to his. They'd been together nearing nine months now and after the fifth, David surprised Wendy as well as himself, by asking her to move in with him. Of course, without second thoughts, Wendy had agreed, bidding her good friend, co-worker and roommate, Mandy Webster fear well.

Wendy had to giggle over Mandy's reaction when she first found out about her relationship with David Hodges. She didn't seem to be thrilled and thought Wendy could have done a hell of a lot better, but the couple proved her wrong. Mandy was now singing a different tune, excited that he'd actually taken the next step in asking Wendy to move in. But then, if you knew him and his socially inept ways, you'd be excited too. She could remember Mandy saying; _"Our little Davy Hodges from trace? Taking the next step and asking you to move in with him? He must really be into you Wendy to make such a request. Go for it! But just to let you know ,you'll always have a place here should things not work out." _Now here she laid, four months after the move, happy and content in the arms of the older man.

She had managed to work her style into his bland apartment over the past four months, knowing that even though he didn't make his opinions on the decor vocal, he kind of liked it. I mean, if he hated it, and really hated it, he would of spoken up and said something about it by now, because anyone who knew David Hodges, knew he was very blunt and didn't care what was said and to who. He was one of those people that tend to speak aloud before thinking of the consequences, but if anything needed to be voiced, you were almost certain he'd step up to the plate and deliver! Unless it came to his own personal emotions or demons. Wendy knew this from personal experience and unfortunately knew it all to well, but in all, was impressed that the egotistical, smartass of a technician, who'd outright deny any allegations of his attitude adjustment, would now catch himself most times before saying something ridiculously stupid. Well at least in her presence anyway.

There was one thing that played on the young DNA's mind though, as she cuddled into the male lying next to her, and that was his hatred toward his past, toward Los Angeles. Every time Wendy brought it up in conversation, whether on purpose or by accident, she could see the pain engulf his green, seductive eyes. This, in turn, would pain her, especially when she had no intention. He'd drift into his own inner world, and would become silent and distant, even though she'd be calling his name. Wendy knew there had to be more to the story than his superiors and him butting heads, that he had an attitude. Hell, he had attitude as big as life in Vegas, but it didn't force him into transferring. Wendy had hoped that she had played a small part in keeping him grounded here and quickly decided to shake her mind of those thoughts, as he rolled onto his side to face her. Believe it or not, she had a good thing happening here with a man everyone else seemed to have given up on.

Wendy shifted her thoughts to her family as she studied the greying temples, the receding hairline and aging expression of the sleeping technician. What would her folks think, if they knew she was seriously involved with a man seven years older then her. Not that she really cared, because David made her happy, but she could almost hear them now. _'How come you can't find someone your own age? Why must you insist on seeing older men?'_ Just the mere thoughts made her quiver. She decided the best way to rid such thoughts was to tip her head upward, and press her warm moist lips to his.

It took just mere seconds before the man responded, sliding his hand down around her waist, allowing it navigate over her silky smooth skin, to the small of her back. Without bothering to open his eyes, he pulled her body to his, smiling into their kiss. David let out a content sigh as he rested his forehead against hers. "What did I do to deserve this amazing wake-up call?"

She watched as he opened his eyes, already trained in on hers, bringing a smile to her face that was difficult to shake. Not that she really intended on trying to get rid of it, mind you, it was just between the two of them, but being anywhere but where they were, she'd look like the cat that just swallowed the canary! She shrugged, not really having an answer to his question. "Do you need a reason?" Wendy asked innocently enough, tracing a couple of fingers along his lips, then moved them down over his chin. She allowed them to graze through the light hairs of his chest, before moving, furthering them downward.

His initial reaction to where her hand was now placed resulted in a raised eyebrow and smug look as he studied her brown eyes intensely, trying to figure out what she was up to. He quickly gave up, with the decision to just roll her over onto her back, and within seconds, he was looking down at her and grinned at the _'caught by surprise'_ expression painted across her face. He leaned down placing his lips to hers, and kissed her with the passion he had the first time their lips touched, resting his hand along the top of her pelvic bone.

Wendy willingly accepted the advancements of the older male, directing her own hands and arms across his chest, up under the biceps of his arms and nestled them gracefully against the backs of his shoulders, giving her a firm grip to hold onto. She felt his lips venture away from her mouth until they came in contact with the lobe of her left ear, then down to her neck. The friction between their bodies became hot and breathing became heavy as she ever so desperately wanted him inside of her and he knew it.

David ignored the ringing of his cell phone sitting on the night stand next to the bed, as he slowly allowed himself to penetrate the body of the vigorous young DNA tech, lying underneath him. He ignored it a second time, as he made love to her, but by the third time, with Wendy now sitting on top of him, he was beginning to lose his concentration and even she could sense it was distracting him.

With half a mind to tell off the caller on the other end, Wendy reached over to snatch up the phone and answer it. "Hello!" She said with authority and annoyance, as David continued to work himself inside of her.

_"I'd like to speak with David please!"_ The female voice on the other end of the phone insisted.

Wendy stopped what she was doing, not recognizing the voice, and looked down at the man she was straddling. A blank stare brushed across her face as she continued to look at him. "Is this important? He's kind of busy at the moment!"

_"Not that it's any of your concern, but yes, it's very important!" _

Wendy dropped the phone onto David's chest, making a thud like sound, then proceeded to climb down off of him, avoiding his inquisitive and frustrated stare. He picked the phone up off his body, and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

David quickly sat up as he heard the familiar voice on the other end. "I thought I told you never to call me on my work cellular!" He mouthed into the phone, as he stood up, looking for a pair of boxers. "You're where?" Panic began to rush over him as he found a clean pair, pulling them up around his hips as he walked over to the window, pushing the curtains apart several inches to see into the parking lot. "What the fuck..? Are you serious?" He looked over toward the bed and at a bothered Wendy, and took a deep breath before walking out of the bedroom, leaving Wendy with about a million unanswered questions, racing through her mind all at one time.

Suddenly she felt scared and all alone. Like she suddenly didn't know the man she was living and sleeping with. Obviously, this woman, was someone he knew and must've known well, for him to just up and desert her like he did. Wendy tried to keep a brave face, as she could hear him out in the other room, still on the phone. It sounded like he was arguing but she couldn't pick out what he was saying, and as much as she wanted to know what was going on, a part of her didn't.

Enough was enough, she thought after several minutes, deciding to get up, dress and head out into the kitchen for a bite to eat. Wendy didn't care if she'd be interrupting David or not, the apartment was hers now, just as much as it was his and she had every right to do whatever and go where ever she pleased, so she did just that!

David was just hanging up the phone when Wendy appeared around the corner from the hall. He had that distant look in his eyes, the same look when the topic of LA came up between the two. Wendy was smart and observant enough to recognize that look. Something was going on, which was obvious, seeing he just received a phone call. She almost felt bad, wanting to run to his side and console him, but knew that wasn't the answer at that moment.

David looked up and studied the young lady that stood in front of him for several moments before he opened his mouth. "Wendy?" His voice was quiet as he continued to study her body language. "Um.. we need to talk." He reached up to rub the back of his neck, a sure sign of something troubling him.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach as a lump began to grow in the back of her throat. Four words every girl hated to hear! She did all she could to fight back the tears that were beginning to whelm up in her eyes as the doorbell rang. She watched David as he looked at her, before moving toward the door to answer it.

He rested his hand on the doorknob, and looked back at Wendy, his eyes, begging for forgiveness from her. "This is why I never wanted to talk about LA!" He cast his eyes to the floor and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Wendy watched in silence as he opened the door to allow a slender little girl, of about eight and full of life, to crash into his arms. David smiled and picked her up, twirling her around, all in the same motion. "Hey Sticky!" He smiled as the little girl smiled back and giggled. Sticky must've been a nickname he gave the little girl at some point over the past eight years.

"Hi Daddy!" With that, the slender little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

David's eyes slowly traveled across the room, before meeting up with Wendy's. He watched as she retreated to a seat at the counter, on one of the bar stools, to collect her thoughts and process everything that she had just witnessed. He could only imagine the thoughts and questions that she was brewing up inside and it nearly killed him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his lover, his partner, the love of his life.

"Couldn't you of had the decency to put some clothes on other than your boxer shorts, Dave?" A lady with wavy blond hair, walked in behind the young girl with eyes darting everywhere, sizing up the place, until they landed on Wendy. She sized up the young DNA tech before setting her sights back on David. "She's a fucking youngster Dave! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" Wendy stood up in defense, before David stepped between the two women after letting the child down to wander.

"Don't you go coming into our home, shooting your mouth off, Sharon! I thought you had your say back in LA, I know I sure as hell did, and yet now you have to come here?" David stepped up, almost toe to toe with the lady, Wendy only assumed was his ex. "And who are you to come in here acting like a bitch, judging her? You sure as hell got some nerve!"

The blond haired lady leaned in and lowered her voice. "Since when did Davy Hodges grow the balls to defend himself?" She grinned, eying David. "Getting a little thin I see, but then, I am not surprised." The blond poked at him. "Most youngsters either don't know how to cook or not allowed to touch the stove."

"Hey!" David grabbed her wrist with one hand, getting her attention, and pointed to himself. "I am right here! If you are going to talk to me, then look at me. Not her!" David glared at the woman standing in front of him.

"Fair enough! Here's Cassie's travel bag. Her suitcase is still in the hall." The blond that went by the name of Sharon, handed David a bag, then turned to retrieve the small suitcase from the hall.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" David followed Sharon to the door. "What the hell? What are you doing?" David looked at his ex with great annoyance, trying to figure out what was going on. "Oh no! I work nights, sometimes doubles on top of that. I can't have her here."

Sharon simply smiled and patted David's chest. "That's your problem now, not mine. I'm going on my honeymoon, so I'll be back in two weeks. Maybe your little girlfriend can take a couple nights off from the local Burger Joint."

With that Wendy walked over and repositioned herself between David and his ex. "I'll let you know that I hold a double major in Chemistry and Biology and work as a technician at the crime lab!" Wendy flashed a satisfied grin with a touch of attitude.

Sharon couldn't believe the spectacle unfolding right before her eyes. "How dare you.. " She began before Wendy cut her off.

"NO! How dare you! This is as much my home as it is his, and I don't like your attitude." Wendy was about to turn and walk off before stopping and looked back at Sharon. "..And his name is David! Not Dave or Davy, David! If you have a problem with it, then take it elsewhere, cause we don't want to hear it!"

Wendy walked off, leaving the two that were arguing, speechless. She couldn't believe she'd stepped up and mouthed off to someone she didn't even know, the way she did with David's ex. Normally it wasn't her style, though she did have it in her when needed and had proved it in the past with David, himself, but apparently this moment called for drastic measures. She made the b-line to their bedroom feeling her legs weaken and body go numb, as she shut the door and collapsed against it in tears, letting her body find the floor. She didn't know exactly why she was crying, seeing normally, she was the responsible, level-headed one. She didn't even hear David's side of the story yet to even pass judgement and scolded herself for jumping the gun, sort of speak.

Wendy could hear them argue once again as she sat next to the door, her eyes puffy and the sleeve of her shirt, tear stained. At least David stepped up in her defense, but then, the young technician didn't doubt him for a minute. Like she had thought earlier, if anything needed to be voiced, you were almost certain he'd step up to the plate and deliver!

The brunette jumped moments later, to the sounds of the front door slamming, and a thud. Probably David hitting his fist off the counter, she figured and then, silence. She looked over her shoulder at the wooden door, in the direction the sounds were coming from, debating on whether she'd take her chances and venture out, or give him a few minutes. She'd never seen David like this before.

She rested against the door until she regained her composure, then stood up. She opened the door and ventured out into the hall as David came from the spare room, where Cassie was staying, frustrated. The trace tech rarely felt or acted panicky, and when he did, he was extremely good at hiding it, but not today. Wendy stopped and looked at the man, as he looked back at her.

"I don't know what I am going to do!" He commented with a quickened breath, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, and turned, heading toward the living room. "I've got to.. "

"I know what you can do, and that's start from the beginning!" Wendy cut the him off with authority in her tone.

David looked up, his green eyes catching her brown, and looked at her for a moment as if trying to figure out the best place to begin. He knew things needed to be explained, but how? He let out a sigh and ran his hand across his face. He looked past Wendy for a brief moment to eye the hall, before looking back. He leaned in and lowered his voice for the young girl not to hear. "Legally, on paper, I'm her father, but nothing more. She doesn't know that though."

The DNA tech looked at him with confusion splashed across her face.

"You can run all the DNA, paternity tests, whatever you want, there is nothing that'll prove otherwise." David found a chair and sat down, lowering his eyes, obviously hurting.

Thick skinned, my ass, Wendy thought as she looked at David, still partly confused. He can be just as vulnerable as the next. "So.."

"So nothing, she's not mine."

"But I don't understand!" Wendy went over and sat down next to the older man.

Explaining things that weren't work related wasn't David's forte, so his hesitation was perfectly normal, at least in Wendy's eyes. He made the attempt to begin, but stopped before any words rolled off his tongue, and the longer he fought within himself, the more frustrated he became.

He finally took a deep breath, deciding it was time. "Sharon worked with the LAPD as did I, when we hooked up. She was a detective. We were married maybe a year later." He stopped as though replaying the memories in his head. "This is exactly why it took me as long as it did to approach you!"

Wendy listened with a stern ear, and encouraged the trace tech to continue.

David laughed with a sadistic undertone in his voice. "They said I had an attitude problem. They said I thought I was entitled. You tell me this. If your wife is sleeping with your boss, obviously behind your back yet everyone else knows but you, then you find out she's pregnant and not with your child, even though you were trying, wouldn't you have an attitude problem? Especially when you eventually find out that it is your boss's?"

Wendy just looked at David in shock, not knowing what to say or if she should even attempt to. She reached for his hand and held it firmly. "What did you do?"

David lifted his eyes from the floor and to Wendy. "Think about it Simms, what do you think I did?"

Wendy shrugged taking a little offense to his sudden attitude toward her, as she continuously told herself this was emotions talking now, a rare side David Hodges actually shared.

"I insisted that a paternity test to be done, big mistake getting it done through the departments lab, but it didn't really occur to me at that point. Two years later, after getting royally fucked over , I received the results only to find that Cassie wasn't mine. Everything went downhill from there. I divorced Sharon, and brought the issue to my superiors."

"And..?"

"They quickly offered me a better job within the department and better pay, just to keep my mouth shut."

Wendy just looked at David in disbelief. "You obviously didn't accept it!"

"Obviously not!" David stopped and laughed again, thinking about it. "I made it verbally known within the department and it wasn't long after I was handed my transfer, and forced to leave LA and Cassie! Apparently they never did tell the child the difference."

There was an awkward silence between the two for several minutes as the young brunette pulled her hand free from his trying to absorb all the new found information. Finally Wendy decided to speak up. "When were you going to tell me about Cassie? Or better yet, were you ever going to tell me about her?" She looked over at the trace tech with hurt in her eyes, as he stared blankly toward his feet. "And be honest with me Hodges!"

David looked up at her. The only time she'd speak to him, using his last name, was when she was upset, aggravated or at work, so it was apparent this had effected her greatly. He shrugged, pressing his lips together, wondering himself. "I don't know! " He looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "I just wish it could have been under different circumstances."

"We're both grown adults here David, and we will work through this, but I don't understand why you continuously have to lie or avoid telling me the truth about things, important things! Important things like this!" Wendy motioned her hand toward the hall. "I mean, how can I trust you when you pull stunts like this? I just wish you'd learn that, if you just talk to me, things would be so much easier for both of us. A relationship is about communication, and if we don't have it, how long can it actually last?" The young lady hesitated, trying to decide if she slap him for not telling her, just stand and leave without saying another word, or stay and try and work things out.

He dropped his head into his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He knew she was right, she was always right and as much as he kept telling himself to just be open and honest with the young lady, and tried to be open and honest, somehow he seemed to always find a way to screw it up. Was he that incapable of keeping a relationship?

Before long, she stood and stepped over to him, nudging him to lean back. She sat down in his lap, and placed her hands, one on either side of his jaw, smiled and leaned in, placing a rather passionate kiss on his lips. She allowed the tip of her tongue to trace along the bottom lip of the older man, before slipping it into his mouth.

David placed one hand against her shoulder blade, the other, resting on her upper thigh, and kissed her back, allowing his lips to work against hers. After several minutes, David finally managed to break the kiss, and reached up to tuck a few loose strands of hair, behind her ear. After successfully completing the task, he smiled. "As much as I love the idea of this being the solution to all life's problems, I still have a little issue to tend to." He stole another quick kiss from her before he continued on. "But I do feel a hell of a lot better now, getting that off my chest. It was a burden I carried with me for eight long years."

He made the motion to stand up, forcing Wendy up from his lap, and peered into the hallway trying to figure out what to do with the young girl asleep in the spare room.

"Well, I have the night off, and tomorrow as well. You have tomorrow and the following night. Lets work with that for now." She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. "Although, I think you should go shower, freshen up and get dressed." She wrinkled up her nose at him. "And as much as I like the thoughts of a half naked man walking around, there's now a child present." Wendy let out a small laugh as she pushed the man away from her and toward the bathroom.

He eyed her with a raised brow, obviously amused by her actions, and pointed at the bathroom when he neared it. He tipped his head several times in the direction of the bathroom, trying to entice the feisty brunette to join him, but all he got in return was a glare and the site of her back as Wendy laughed and walked into the kitchen.

So, this was something new Wendy thought, as she prepared any early supper, while David freshened up for work. Most men wouldn't want anything to do with a child that wasn't theirs from a situation such as the one David went through. Yet there he was, as big as life in the eyes of Cassie, which was admirable thought the DNA tech. Was there more to David Hodges that even he didn't know about, or tried to recess into the bowels of his sub-conscious? It just goes to prove that no matter who the person, good or bad, there is always more to them, more then what they choose to share with others. And just because you think you know somebody, doesn't actually mean you really know them. She couldn't fully blame him for not talking about this, nor be mad at him. Who would want to openly admit to their spouse cheating on them, having a child with the other man, and then have to deal with the issues that were brought to the table after the fact? It was still an open wound to him that would probably never heal!

A lot of things now fell in place for Wendy, explaining a lot about the smartass trace technician she both slept and worked with. Why he was the way he was. It was a defense mechanism! A way to block out the past so he didn't have to deal with the issues of Los Angeles, and she now knew, that talking about it openly, he could begin to work on becoming a better man.


End file.
